


Glad to Help a Friend

by riddlesinthedark (MrsSaxon)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Early Days, Fluff, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Season 2 Nygmobblepot, bed sharing, what to do with a Leonard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSaxon/pseuds/riddlesinthedark
Summary: During the season 2 roommate adventure:Ed's done so much to take care of Oswald. It suddenly occurs to Oswald he wants to give something back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In response to a post on tumblr: http://itsybitsylemonsqueezy.tumblr.com/post/155709110733/theblogofafangirl-what-she-says-im-fine-what
> 
> I couldn't help myself

Oswald rubbed at the blood over his mouth, “Is this… going to be a problem for you?” he gestured vaguely to the mutilated ex-Leonard on the floor.

“Oh, no no no, don’t mention it,” Ed grinned, dragging the mostly intact corpse towards an industrial size garbage bag, “I work in forensics, it’s nothing to dispose of a body. It’s, really, _shockingly_ easy if you know what you’re doing.” His grin twisted, his glasses glinting briefly as he stuffed Leonard’s head into the bag. “Could you help me with his legs?”

“Of course,” Oswald stepped forward, bloody knife still in hand, as he helped shove dear Leonard into his temporary coffin.

“I’ll take that out with the trash tomorrow, no one notices me doing anything,” Ed smirked, turning back to Oswald with pleasure, “but that’s probably enough excitement for one night. I’ll clean up, you should go rest.”

“What, that’s it? But the night is young-!” Oswald interrupted himself with a yawn, “Well… I suppose you do have a point.” His shoulders slumped, reluctantly turning to shuffle towards the bed.

“It is 1:05 and you’re still healing from major arterial damage, go on, back to bed,” Ed shooed him, already making for the cleaning supplies under the sink.

“Mmm… at least let me help you clean up, it’s the least I can do after you’ve taken such good care of me,” Oswald mouth fell lopsided, half-smiling, dreamily watching his scrawny protector crouch over for some 409, bleach, and Bon Ami.

“A pleasure to know I’ve done you good,” Ed rose, blushing faintly as he ducked his head into the cleaning products in his arms, “but, I must insist, for the sake of your healing process and you are my guest, it’s my duty to clean up.”

Oswald rolled his eyes, stepping closer, “Please, we’re more like roommates at this point.” Oswald plucked the 409 from Ed’s arms, “I’ll tell you what, I’ll do the dishes, you do the floor and walls, deal?”

“But-”

“I’ll remind you I _am_ still the King of Gotham,” Oswald pursed his lips, waiting. 

Ed broke into a wide, proud grin, “Deal, Mr. Penguin.”

“Good,” Oswald beamed, marching over to the sink and rinsing the blood off himself before starting on the plates from dinner. 

A half hour later, everyone and everything was clean and unassuming, aside from the questionable, lumpy black bag in the corner near the trash can. But never mind that. 

“Well, good night, Mr. Penguin,” Ed said, yawning, making for the couch.

Oswald stopped, frowning, and realizing for the first time that for two nights Ed had voluntarily given up his bed for someone he barely knew with no promise of reward. “Are you just going to sleep on the couch?!” he blurted, the shock still on him.

Ed blinked, confused, “Well… yes.”

Oswald shook his head, recovering himself, “I mean… wouldn’t you rather sleep in your own bed?”

“No, no, Mr. Penguin, you can’t-”

“I wasn’t suggesting _I_ leave the bed, I was suggesting we… share it,” Oswald gulped, looking at him intently. 

“Oh,” Ed stopped, considering the bed for a moment, “if that would be comfortable for you, I don’t see why not.”

“Yes!” Oswald gasped, “Of course, of course, you should sleep in your own bed, especially after everything you’ve done.”

Ed ducked his head again, shy of the praise, “You did _ask_ me to help you…”

Oswald frowned, peeling back the covers on one side, “I did?”

Ed nodded, “When you burst out of the door you knocked my glasses off and you were going to attack me. Fortunately, before you did, I found my glasses and you lost your strength. I recognized you as Mr. Penguin and you said “help me" before passing out. There really wasn’t anything else I could do.” Ed walked around to the other side of the bed and hesitantly climbed in, keeping a shy space between him and his guest.

Oswald had to stop himself from saying ‘you could have left me’, or arrested me, or the million other things Ed could have done, because apparently none of them had occurred to him. Oswald looked at Ed hard and swallowed.

“Mr. Penguin?” Ed blinked at him, concerned.

“What else could you have done indeed,” Oswald smiled faintly, “well… nonetheless, you have my gratitude. I won’t forget this, Ed.”

Ed blushed, quickly removing his glasses and putting them out of the way on the bedside table. “I’m glad I could help,” he mumbled, scooting further under the covers as if to hide himself.

Oswald bit his tongue again to keep himself from saying all the things Ed had done _more_ than save his life. It was clear Ed wasn’t used to being praised or even noticed for anything he did. Oswald sighed, smiling at the curled, wiry frame beside him. “Sleep well, Ed,” he murmured before reaching to turn out the light.


End file.
